Mianhaeyo, Yeonnie-ah
by Keyla Key
Summary: "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat bersamamu. tapi, hari itu kamu memintaku untuk melupakan semua tentang kita"."Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan membuatmu bertemu lagi dengannya."."Mianhae, mian, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi seperti ini". VIXX Couple - LeoN & HaKen
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mencintai-mu"

"Ma'af, lupakan saja semua tentang kita"

"Awas!"

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan membuatmu bertemu lagi dengannya."

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

"Hak Yeon? Kau Hak Yeon?"

"Ma'af, kamu siapa? Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Kau sepertinya salah orang, tuan"

"Jae Hwan?"

"Siapa dia?"

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

"Ma'afkan aku. Ma'af. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, Hak Yeon"

"Arrhh... Kennie... Kepalaku sakit"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kennie... Kennie... Dia datang lagi."

"aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu"

"Mianhae. Hak Yeon."

"Nado Saranghae, Woonnie-ah"

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Begin Story

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING!

.

Ting... Ting... TIIINNNGGG... (Ceritanya suara klakson mobil)

AWAS!

CCCIIIIIIITTTTTTT

BRAKK

BRUK

Liung... liung... liung... liung... (Ceritanya suara ambulan yang datang. ma'af jika salah)

Tolong jangan tertidur...

Buka mata-mu...

Kumohon...

Terdengar samar-samar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dan juga siluet tidak jelas seseorang didepannya tersebut, hingga suara ambulan yang mengisi pendengarannya disaat-saat dirinya akan menutup matanya dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

Mau tahu yang terjadi?

Kita kembali...

Ke beberapa hari...

Sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi...

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas pagi dengan matahari yang akan menyapa dan menemani hari-hari mu sepanjang hari sampai bulan menjemputmu kembali untuk tidur.

Terlihat disebuah rumah sangat ribut dengan sebuah teriakkan dari seorang namja tan.

"Huuaaa... Aku terlambat..." Teriak Namja tan tersebut menuruni tangga mengambil sehelai roti dan memakai sepatu-nya

"Eomma, Appa, Aku berangkat" Ucap-nya kemudian mencium pipi kedua orangtua-nya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil melakukan hal seperti itu.

Namja tan itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar dua orang didepan-nya. Dia adalah Cha Hak Yeon. Namja yang kini mengejar dua sahabat-nya yang sedikit lebih jauh dari-nya didepan pintu gerbang.

"Haah... Haah... Woonnie... Hwannie... Tunggu Aku... Haah... Haah..." Panggil-nya ngos-gosan

Dua orang yang dipanggil nama-nya sontak membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemanggilan tersebut.

"Cepatlah Yeonnie, nanti kita terlambat" teriak Hwannie atau nama lengkap-nya Lee Jae Hwan tersenyum melihat Hak Yeon, sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil Woonnie atau yang kita ketahui adalah Jung Taek Woon namja yang datar dan dingin, hanya memandang datar Hak Yeon yang sedang berlari tersebut.

"Neee..." Teriak-nya balik tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan sampai didepan mereka. Hak Yeon memengang lututnya saat diri-nya sudah sampai didepan kedua sahabat-nya ini dan menghirup panjang nafas-nya dan membuangnya dengan pelan.

"Haah... Haah... Kalian jahat sekali meninggalkan aku sejauh itu" Ucap Hak Yeon masih menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Siapa suruh kau bangun terlambat" Ucap Jae Hwan mengacak rambut Hak Yeon

"Hey, jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan" Ucap Hak Yeon mempoutkan bibir-nya sambil merapikan rambut-nya.

'Manis' batinnya.

"Dan seorang namja tidak akan mempoutkan bibir-nya seperti itu. Itu hanya berlaku untuk perempuan" Ucap Jae Hwan lagi makin membuat Hak Yeon kesal. Sedangkan Taek Woon, hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja tanpa ingin ikut dalam percakapan pendek mereka.

"Ish... Hwannie Jahat" Ucap Hak Yeon menghentakkan kaki kemudian melangkahkan kaki-nya mendahului kedua sahabat-nya.

Melihat-nya Jae Hwan hanya mengelengkan kepala-nya dan Taek Woon? Jangan ditanya dia hanya menatap-nya datar. Dan mereka kembali berjalan dibelakang menyusul Hak Yeon.

^didalam kelas^

"Pagi, Oppa.." Ucap Yoo Ri teman sekelas mereka

"Pagi Yoo Ri-ah" jawab Hak Yeon

"Pagi, Ri-ah" jawab Jae Hwan

"Pagi, Hak Yeon Oppa, Jae Hwan Oppa, dan juga Taek Woon Oppa" sapa Moo Rin seorang Yeoja yang sudah menjadi Chingu mereka yang cukup dekat dengan mereka saat melihat mereka memasuki kelas

"Pagi Moo Rin-ah" Ucap Hak Yeon membalas sapaan-nya sambil berjalan menuju tempat-nya duduk dibelakang Moo Rin

"Pagi juga Rinnie-ah" Ucap Jae Hwan mengambil kursi disampingnya.

Dan Taek Woon hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab sapaan Moo Rin

Beberapa saat kemudian, seakan lupa dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Mereka bercerita dan bercanda oleh karena itu kalau sudah berkumpul dengan Moo Rin mereka seakan lupa dengan pertengkaran kecil diantara Jae Hwan dan Hak Yeon

Karena Seperti itulah, pagi yang dilewati mereka disekolah setiap hari-nya.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi, membuat semua siswa dan siswi berhambur keluar kelas setelah memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulis mereka kedalam tas mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Hak Yeon, Jae Hwan dan Taek Woon.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok" Ucap Moo Rin melembaikan tangannya berjalan menjauhi ketiga-nya

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok" ucap Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan kompak membuat kedua-nya melakukan tos bersama.

^10 menit kemudian^

Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan sedang menunggu Taek Woon yang berdiri ditengah-tengah sekolah dengan seorang Yeoja yang diketahui nama-nya Kang Yoo Ra, gadis manis dan cantik incaran para namja kini sedang menyatakan cinta-nya kepada salah satu siswa yang disebut-sebut sebagai Ice Prince-nya 'STARLIGHT HIGH SCHOOL'. Namun, pertanyaannya adalah Apakah cinta-nya akan diterima?.

Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan menunggu-nya didepan gerbang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Taek Woon berdiri, sambil menyaksikan adegan yang sudah sering mereka lihat disekolah mereka sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan adegan 'pertanyaan Cinta' yang sudah menjadi hal Umum dikalangan para siswa dan siswi tersebut.

"Taek Woon Sunbae Saranghaeyo" Ucap Kang Yoo Ra lantang ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang akan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Mian, aku tidak mencintai-mu" Ucap-nya datar dan dingin tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan sudah menduga Jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Taek Woon dan tentu saja dengan wajah dingin dan datar-nya Taek Woon menjawab pertanyaan cinta tersebut. karena sudah beberapa kali Taek Woon mendapatkan pertanyaan cinta dari Yeoja-yeoja yang tidak dikenal-nya. 'beberapa' terdengar jarang yah... Kalau begitu kata 'sering' apa terdengar lebih tepat?.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya Taek Woon langsung berbalik meninggalkan sang Yeoja yang terdiam ditempat dengan wajah shock yang sangat terlihat, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Yeoja tersebut memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi akan diterima oleh Taek Woon.

"Ayo, pergi" ucap Taek Woon memimpin perjalanan mereka. Mendengarnya Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengikuti-nya sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

^Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka^

Keheningan melanda mereka saat berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide untuk mengoda Taek Woon terlintas dikepala Hak Yeon.

"Bagaimana rasa-nya ditembak oleh Yeoja manis incaran para namja itu, Woonnie?" Tanya Hak Yeon mencoba menggoda-nya.

"Biasa saja" jawab Taek Woon datar dan mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar-nya.

"Waouww... Sang pangeran es kita ini ternyata belum menemukan tipe Yeoja impian-nya " ucap Jae Hwan mengerling nakal bermaksud sama dengan Hak Yeon. Menggoda.

"Kau..." Ucap Taek Woon memberi Jae Hwan DeathGlare-nya namun yang ditatap tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Uuuuh... Takut... Haha..." Ucap Jae Hwan dengan pose takut kemudian melarikan diri dari sana.

"Haha... Sudahlah Taek Woon... Kau kan memang begitu... Hwannie... Tunggu aku" Ucap Hak Yeon juga kemudian ikut berlari tidak ingin menjadi santapan singa yang mengamuk.

"Yak! kalian..." Teriak Taek Woon mengejar dua orang yang sudah berlari duluan tersebut.

Begitulah keseharian mereka, selalu mengejek Taek Woon semenjak Taek Woon selalu ditembak Yeoja-yeoja manis incaran para namja tersebut. Selalu penuh dengan canda tawa bukan?.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

"Annyeong, Hwannie, Woonnie." Ucap Hak Yeon saat diri-nya sudah sampai dirumah tersebut.

"Nde, Annyeong Yeonnie" balas Jae Hwan dan dianggukin oleh Taek Woon.

Sebenar-nya rumah mereka tidak terlalu berjauhan hanya beda beberapa rumah saja. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka menginjak umur 8 tahun di bangku sekolah dasar. Persahabatan yang sangat manis dimulai saat itu. Namun, apakah persahabatan yang manis itu akan bertahan salama-nya?.

Hak Yeon menghela napas-nya setelah diri-nya memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu-nya, bersandar disana, kian lama kian merosot kebawah hingga dia terduduk disana.

"Haah... Kenapa rasa-nya sangat sakit setiap kali melihat-nya ditembak seorang Yeoja?" Gumamnya memengang dada-nya yang berdetak kencang tersebut

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Sepi, sunyi dan senyap selalu mengisi rumahnya. Bumonim-nya selalu bekerja hingga jam 10 malam dan pulang setelah Hak Yeon masuk kedalam dunia mimpi-nya. Hingga menjelang pagi, Hak Yeon baru bisa bertemu mereka. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Hak Yeon sehari-hari. Hak Yeon memaklumi-nya, karena Bumonim-nya selalu bekerja untuk kehidupan mereka.

Terkadang Jae Hwan dan Taek Woon sesekali menginap dirumah-nya jika mereka mempunyai tugas kelompok bersama. Tidak ada yang Hak Yeon takutkan jika sudah bersama mereka. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat Hak Yeon takut yaitu Hantu dan mati lampu saat hujan maupun saat dilistrik dirumah-nya mati karena pemandaman bergilir. Tidak ada yang tahu, Jae Hwan maupun Taek Woon juga tidak mengetahui ketakutan-nya tersebut.

Jder! Jder!

ZZRRRRRSSSTTT... (Ceritanya hujan turun)

Seperti malam ini, Hujan lebat sedang mengelilingi permungkiman tersebut, disertai dengan petir dan juga gemuruh langit yang membuat takut semua orang. Tidak ada yang berani melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar dari rumah mereka sedikitpun setelah mendengar suara petir dan gemuruh langit yang besar tersebut. Seperti-nya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hak Yeon. Bisakah kali ini diri-nya melewati-nya seorang diri?.

"Eomma... Appa..." Gumam Hak Yeon memanggil kedua orangtua-nya sambil mendekap diri-nya sendiri didalam lemari-nya yang besar.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukkan pintu rumah-nya terdengar sampai ditelinga Hak Yeon. Siapa yang berani keluar dari rumah-nya ditengah hujan badai tersebut?. Siapa? Hak Yeon ingin keluar dan memastikan siapa yang berada diluar. Namun, ketakutan mengalahkan keinginannya. Rasa penasaran sebenar-nya menyeruak dikepalanya namun Hak Yeon tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki-nya hingga suara pintu-nya terdengar lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Yeonnie? Bukan pintu-nya, Aku Taek Woon" teriak Taek Woon

Mendengar nama Taek Woon sontak saja Hak Yeon berlari keluar dari lemari-nya menuju pintu rumah-nya yang berada dilantai bawah. Hak Yeon beberapa kali hampir jatuh jika saja diri-nya tidak berpegangan dengan pembatas tangga.

Cklek!

"Yeonnie, kau kenapa seperti ingin menangis?" Tanya Taek Woon bingung

"Woonnie..." Ucap Hak Yeon dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

Grap

Taek Woon yang kaget, sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan akan jatuh jika saja dia tidak memiliki reflek yang baik.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Eh? Yeonnie... Kenapa... Aish..."

Mendengar suara isakkan membuat Taek Woon bingung, bagaimana cara-nya supaya Hak Yeon berhenti menangis?.

Hanya satu cara yang dipikirkan Taek Woon saat ini yaitu balas memeluk Hak Yeon sambil mengelus kepala-nya. Hanya itu. Ya, hanya itu salah satu cara yang dapat dipikirkan Taek Woon saat ini.

Dibalas-nya pelukkan Hak Yeon dan tangannya membelai halus kepala Hak Yeon, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah... Sudah... Aku disini... Lebih baik, Kita masuk dulu Yeonnie-ah" ucap Taek Woon

"y...ya..." Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya didalam pelukkan Taek Woon.

Setelah pintu tertutup. Tiba-tiba kilatan tersebut bersinar lagi.

"Kyyaaaa" teriak Hak Yeon berlari memasuki kamar-nya.

Sedangkan Taek Woon yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Hak Yeon mengelus dada-nya(?). Kemudian menyusul Hak Yeon kekamar-nya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hak Yeon-ah, aku masuk"

"Ya" jawab Hak Yeon bersembunyi didalam selimut tebal diatas tempat tidur.

Taek Woon yang melihat-nya merasa perut-nya tergelitik akan tingkah Hak Yeon yang sangat lucu. Ingin tetawa namun, tidak disini disaat Hak Yeon ketakutankan?

"Hey, kalau kau ketakutan seperti itu terus, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur" ucap Taek Woon panjang.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku akan menemani-mu, berbaringlah menghadap kanan" ucap Taek Woon

Mendengar perkataan Taek Woon, hati-nya sedikit merasa tenang dan menuruti perkataan Taek Woon untuk berbaring.

Tempat tidur-nya sedikit bergoyang dan sedikit kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepala-nya.

Perlahan-lahan Hak Yeon merasa diri-nya mengantuk.

"Jaljayo, Yeonnie" bisik Taek Woon pelan

Tak lama kemudian Hak Yeon tertidur. Taek Woon masih setia mengelus kepala Hak Yeon. Diperhatikannya wajah Hak Yeon yang tertidur tersebut, dari mata, Hidung hingga bibir-nya yang terkatup rapi tersebut.

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg

'Ada apa denganku?' Batinnya bingung. Namun, kemudian dia tidak ingin dipikirkannya lagi, dan tak lama Taek Woon mengikuti Hak Yeon masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Cip Cip Cip

Malam berganti pagi, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Burung-burung bertebangan dan mengeluarkan suara mereka yang lucu tersebut.

Matahari mulai muncul dan memasuki setiap celah rumah yang tidak tertutup.

Hak Yeon terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dihadapannya terlihat sebuah mata yang tertutup dan hidung yang sangat dekat dengan hidungnya. Mata-nya mengerjap" beberapa kali. Hingga dia sadar akan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Wuuuaaa... Woonnie?" Ucap Hak Yeon kaget setengah berteriak memundurkan badannya. Membuat Taek woon terbangun dari tidur-nya.

"Pagi, Yeonnie." Sapa Taek Woon mengusap matanya. Terlihat seperti kucing miaw?

~~~~~~TBC/END~~~~~~

Okay, Mian lama, membuat saudara sekalian menunggu-nya.

Kalau begitu selamat membacanya.

Dan...

Review Please?

~Key~


End file.
